Teddy Bear Talk
by nkitty29
Summary: Naru is jealous, but of who? Who could be as good looking as Naru? Or as intelligent as Naru? Who could have also captured the heart of his young female assistant as he did? Sadly, none other than his dead twin brother...Gene. Naru x Mai Gene x Mai


I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will…

I recently started to watch Ghost Hunt (I'm up to 11)…so yes, I'm a newbie. However, I have a habit of spoiling myself before I watch an anime. Please be warned of OOC…No flames are allowed…

Naru is jealous, but of who? Who could be as good looking as Naru? Or as intelligent as Naru? Who could have also captured the heart of his young female assistant as he did? None other than his dead twin brother…Gene…

**Teddy Bear Talk**

* * *

He was definitely an idiot.

Shibuya Kazuya (aka Oliver Davis) didn't know what he was doing. He didn't why he was standing in front of the apartment door of his assistant. He didn't know why he was just standing there like an idiot.

What got him there in the first place? Was it because she left her textbook in the office?

So he was just being nice and returning it to her? Nah, that can't be it. Naru would have just left the book there; it was her fault if she forgot it.

Or was it because his conscience was bugging him to visit the overworked girl? Just to see how she was? After all the final exams were coming up and Mai was looking pretty tired these pass few days. Her mind was too busy with schoolwork that she forgot how he liked his tea.

His hand held the hardcover book tighter as he remembered the bitter taste of his afternoon tea today.

"_It's awful." Something wasn't right, the taste. It was too strong?It just didn't taste right. He placed the cup down; his blue eyes didn't look up at her. "Do it again." He ordered as his fingers flipped the pages of the book._

_Naru didn't hear a respond or the usual mumbling which was always a rude comment about him. All he heard was her footsteps and the door click close. His eyes landed on the closed door of his office, he couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow._

_He quickly ignored his wondering thoughts and focused back on the book. It wasn't until he heard the voice of the monk._

"_Mai!"_

_The sound of glass breaking soon followed. Naru sighed; she was going to pick up that mess._

"_Look what you did, idiot! You scared her and made her drop the tray." The familiar voice of Ayako Matsuzaki._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean that." There was a nervous laugh, "Hey Mai let me help you." There was a pause, "Hey Mai?" Naru noticed was a great amount of concern in the monk's voice._

"_She doesn't look so well." The woman said, more noise followed, the sound of their movement. By this time Naru was already walking towards the door. He took a hold of the door knob, but didn't open the door. Something was holding him back. Was it fear? Was he scared for the well-being of the girl?_

"_Impossible." Naru whispered as he opened the door._

"_Naru, I'm taking Mai home." Houshou said as he got up from the floor. In his arms he carried the girl that was like a sister to him. "She doesn't look well and it would murder if she continues working today." The older man said knowing that the young boss wasn't easy on his assistant._

_The words of the monk didn't get through to the dark haired man. His eyes only focused on the girl in the other's arms. She looked paled, she looked weak. Her short brown hair was a mess and she had dark bags under eyes._

'_Lack of sleep…' He thought as he watched the girl being carried away and out of the office. He just stood there for a moment, before shaking his head of his annoying thoughts of the girl. As Naru walked back, he noticed a dark purple textbook on the kitchen counter._

He continued to stand there. His hand still held the textbook, the 'supposed' and only reason why he was there. Just to return the book. That was what his mind concluded. He didn't care about her in any other way than a business associate. Naru was going to leave once he returned it.

Finally after was seemed like hours, he knocked on the door of her home. He waited for an answer, but there was none. He knocked again, a bit harder this time. Maybe she was sleeping? Or not home? However, he doubted the last option. After seeing her today, she looked in no condition to walk freely in the streets.

Naru wasn't one that liked to be kept waiting. He knocked for the last time and still no answer. That's it! He was going home; he rolled his eyes not believing he actually wasted his time to come.

However, there was that voice in his mind. The same one that told him to come. It was talking, telling him to wait. Naru wasn't like it one bit; he didn't have time to wait. He was feeling angry.

'_She's sleeping or not home. She won't answer.'_ He screamed in his mind and to keep on proving his point, he took a hold of the doorknob. _'Plus the door is loc-'_ He didn't have a chance to first his thought as the door opened.

'_That idiot didn't lock the door.' _

His legs moved their own as he started to walk inside the small apartment. Naru gently closed the door behind him and looked around. It was his first time in her home. It was small and barely had anything. He took off his shoes, after all he was in another's home and it would be rude not to do so. Naru grabbed the book that he had placed down for a moment. Like before his legs walked him over to a door, the door a slightly opened.

His nose caught the familiar scent, her scent. It was her bedroom. He took a step closer, but almost took a step back when he heard Mai's voice. He couldn't help, but lean in and listen. Through the opening he saw her.

* * *

Mai woke up; she woke up from her dream. A dream that had left her with questions and a broken heart. Her brown eyes looked up at the ceiling; she stayed in bed for a while. Her mind trying to recalling what happened earlier. However, her mind was giving her a hard time. All she remembered was trying to make tea for Naru-chan and then hearing Bou-san's voice. The rest was a blur, she honestly didn't care. She felt so much better after her nap.

But…

Shouldn't she still be at the office? Mai got up and looked around, it was her room. She got off her bed; before she made another step she felt something underneath her foot. She looked down to see a note, but on the floor?

'_The wind must have blown it.'_ Mai thought coming up with an answer. Her answer was proven to be right as she felt the cool breeze dance around her. She turned over her shoulder to see the window slightly opened. Mai picked up the note and read it. A smile came across her face, it was from the monk.

_Mai, don't worry about work. Just sleep and relax, you need it. I will back later to check on you. I better not see you with your face in a book or else I will let everyone know about you know what. This time I promise to tell Naru._

The smile still graced her face even though she was being threatened. Mai sighed to herself and sat on her bed. She laid down and closed her eyes, knowing that the monk will be back. She wanted to grab her English textbook and start studying for her English exam which was only one day away, but she didn't. She took the man's advice and relaxed. As she closed her eyes, she pictured _him_.

"Ah, Naru…" His nickname escaped her lips. "No, that isn't him…" There was doubt in her voice. She rolled over on her belly; her eyes looked at the stuffed animal that sat across her. Her white colored teddy bear, Snowy. Her white teddy bear that she had since she was a little girl, it was her best friend. Yes, it was silly, but she didn't care. During her hard times, he was always there for her. Just to sit and listen as she talked out her problems.

"Teddy…" She said, as her fingers traced the bear's face. He was soft and warm; his black button eyes looked at her wanting her to continue talking. However, there were loud knocks heard, Mai looked up, but didn't bother to move. She didn't want too. She smiled at the teddy bear.

"Emiko-san is probably fighting with her husband again." Mai chuckled; her eyes then darken as she remembered her dream and him.

"I saw him again." She told her friend, "He was smiling at me." She also smiled as she recalled her dream.

"He was so…" She paused trying to find the word, "Cute." She blushed at her own comment. "He was handsome like always."

The teddy bear continued to stare, "This time we were in the park, I was on the grass. He was holding out his hand." Mai grabbed the bear and rolled on her back. She held the stuffed animal in the air, "I took his hand and he helped me up. He still had that welcoming smile on his face." She can still remember his face.

"We walked and he still held my hand. We didn't speak; we didn't want to ruin the moment." She giggled, "He was just there with me, like he has always been."

"Helping me and guiding me…when I didn't understand." She said as recalled the number of time he helped her during a case.

Mai brought the teddy bear to her chest, "He looked exactly like Naru-chan." Her voice held sadness, "The same hair, eyes, body, clothes and voice."

"But he's not Naru. Because the Naru I know doesn't smile or doesn't tell me nice things. The Naru I work for doesn't have that look in his blue eyes that shows he cares for me. The Naru in this world is a self-center narcissist." Mai's voice was bitter and cold.

"You wanna know something else?" She held the toy to her face; the teddy bear blankly stared back. "The man in my dreams really isn't Naru. He told me his real name today."

"Yup, you heard me right. He said his name was Eugene, but Gene for short. I like that name better, don't you?" She asked, but went on knowing she will never get an answer. "So this whole time I haven't been dreaming about Naru, but about Gene. I know that he looks exactly like Naru, but he isn't. Like I said before, they are two different people with same physical features."

"And I like Gene better; he is so much kinder than Naru." She paused, knowing that it will never come true. "He's just in my dreams and that's the only place where I can see him. Even though I see Naru –who looks like Gene- I won't be able to see that glint of happiness in his eyes like I see in Gene's. I won't feel loved…" She held Snowy close to her.

"Today, Gene was almost going to kiss me. He leaned in and his hand on my cheek." She blushed as she spoke; she got up and sat on her bed. Mai held the teddy bear to her lip and whispered in its ear. "But he didn't he told me something. He told me-"

However, she didn't finish as she heard something fall hard on the floor. She also heard a whine of pain and the door opened. The first thing that came to mind was that it was Bou-san, but much to her surprise it was the last person she expected.

"Gene…" She whispered, she found herself shaking her head. She hoped that the other didn't hear her. "Naru!" She ran over to his aid, his face showed a great deal of pain.

"Come, come." She took a hold of his hand and led him to her bed. Mai didn't bother asking why he was there.

* * *

He wanted to chuckle at her. There she was acting like a small child talking to her toy as if it was real. She was very immature however, before he had a chance to continue his thoughts on her actions. Her words had caught his attention.

"I saw him again…He was smiling at me." Naru paid close attention. Who was she talking about? Who was smiling at her? A feeling within him arose as she went on talking with her toy.

"He was so cute. He was handsome as always." What? Who the heck is she talking about? Who does she think is cute? Naru did not like what he was hearing.

"This time we were in the park, I was on the grass. He was holding out his hand. I took his hand and he helped me up. He still had that welcoming smile on his face." The feeling within fired up like flames. Was she talking about that idiotic monk? Naru narrowed his blue eyes as he pictured the older man. Naru didn't know what was happening to him. Was the way she spoke? She spoke with such a soft tone; it was passionate in a way.

"Helping me and guiding me…when I didn't understand." Naru didn't understand when has this man helped his assistant? Was it someone at the office? Lin? He thought of his caretaker. However, his thoughts stopped when he heard her next words.

"He looked exactly like Naru-chan."

What?! She was talking about him?

"The same hair, eyes, body, clothes and voice." His lips were curling up into a smirk. Mai was talking about him.

"But…" What? Naru leaned in, almost too close to the door. "He's not Naru." The said young man felt something stir within again "Because the Naru I know doesn't smile or doesn't tell me nice things. The Naru I work for doesn't have that look in his blue eyes that shows he cares for me. The Naru in this world is a self-center narcissist."

He has heard those words before, the last ones to be precise. However, this time it felt like a ton of brick fell on him.

"You wanna know something else?" It was as if Mai was talking to him and not that toy, he wanted to know. He almost whispered a yes, but no matter he still got his answer. "The man in my dreams really isn't Naru. He told me his real name today."

Name! That's what he wanted. He wanted a name to the man that looked like him and held the attention of Mai.

"Yup, you heard me right. He said his name was Eugene, but Gene for short. I like that name better, don't you?"

Naru's blue eyes widen as she said that. There was no way possible. She couldn't be talking about _him_. No! It was impossible. Naru was still in shock, he couldn't believe it. He knew that Mai had certain abilities. Did she have the power to talk to the dead?

Naru continued to listen, but that feeling of shock didn't wash away. "So this whole time I haven't been dreaming about Naru." How long was she having those dreams? "But about Gene. I know that he looks exactly like Naru, but he isn't. Like I said before, they are two different people with same physical features."

Yes, she was right. They were two different people. Naru sadly thought of his dead twin brother as an image of him flashed in his mind.

Her next words didn't help. "And I like Gene better; he is so much kinder than Naru."

The other man that captured the interest of Mai was his brother who was dead.

"He's just in my dreams." Mai was able to see Gene in her dreams? "…and that's the only place where I can see him. Even though I see Naru –who looks like Gene- I won't be able to see that glint of happiness in his eyes like I see in Gene's. I won't feel loved…"

Love? Mai loved his brother? Did his brother love her? Naru was feeling something that was completely new to him. His heart was in pain as if someone was clutching it.

"Today, Gene was almost going to kiss me." The anger he felt before returned and the feeling which he concluded to be jealousy as well came back. "He leaned in…" His hand grabbed onto the textbook tighter, he still had it in hand. "…and his hand on my cheek."

Even if she was talking about his brother, he couldn't help, but feel angry. Naru watched with his blue eyes as she bought the white teddy bear to her lips. She whispered something in its ear. Her cheeks still that rosy color.

It was there that it happened. He didn't know when he dropped the hardcover book, but he did. It landed on his foot. From his lips, he moaned in pain and that caught her attention.

Naru tried to keep a cool composure, but with that pain it didn't help. Even though he wasn't feeling the best, his senses still worked. He heard her whisper the name of his brother. "Gene"

Before Naru had a chance to reaction, he felt her soft hand upon his skin. He was dragged to her bed; he caught the blank stare of the teddy bear that she was talking to before. The white stuffed animal was moved aside as Naru laid on the bed.

"I'm going to get you some ice. Don't move." Mai ordered as she looked concern however, he didn't care. It was a small injury; he started to get up from the cozy bed.

"I told you not to move." Mai was fast, she had run to the kitchen to get the ice pack. She pushed him back down and placed the pack on his foot. She watched as he made a quick face at the pain, but quickly returned to his blank stare.

There was a moment of silence between them. Mai tended to the injury, she knew it was small and nothing. It was going to heal in no time, but she just didn't want to talk to him.

Did he hear what she was saying? How long was he there? Why was he there? Those questions wandered across her mind.

Naru really didn't like the attention on his foot; he didn't like the silence either. As if reading her mind, he spoke answering her questions. "I came to return your textbook. I thought you might need it for your upcoming exams. By the way, your front door was left open."

For a moment, his blue eyes met her wide brown ones. He looked away and turned his attention towards the purple book, which was long forgotten.

Mai was at lost of words; he came to return her book? Her boss?

"Um…thank you."

"I'm not going to waste your time." Naru said already having enough of this. After all he heard, he didn't want to deal with anything. He just wanted to sit down and sort out his thoughts in a quiet place where she wasn't there. He started to get up, by now his foot was a bit better.

Mai watched as her boss got up, she did nothing to stop him.

"_Don't give up on him…."_ Mai's eyes widen, _"Don't let him go."_ She turned around at her little friend. The white teddy bear was left on the edge of the bed. She knew that her toy couldn't talk, it was Gene's voice. Those words…the words that he told her when he was so close to her in her dream today.

"Naru-chan!" She called after the dark haired young man. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her with all her might. She didn't want him to leave.

Naru turned around to look at the girl who called out. It happened too fast for him. She grabbed him and he suddenly felt himself being pulled towards her. He didn't have proper balance, so he ended up falling.

Mai laid on her back on her bed with Naru on top of her.

* * *

"What do we have here?" He made sure not to be noticed by the other two in the apartment. From the door, Houshou stood with a grin on his face.

He had return to check up on the girl as he promised. However, he didn't expect to see the young boss there with her. The monk was deciding if he should interrupt or just leave. He would have loved to use this as blackmail; a nice picture of Naru on top of Mai would be priceless.

But…

'_Nah, I will have other times to get those two.'_ As quiet and quickly as he came, he disappeared and left the apartment.

* * *

Mai blushed as she met the blue eyes of her boss.

"Naru…I…" She stumbled with her words, she needed an excuse! "I wanted to know…if you wanted some tea." That was the first thing that came to mind.

Naru couldn't believe that the girl was asking about tea, especially in the position they were in. He felt her grip on his wrist loose; he took the opportunity to shake her off and to get off her.

"Tea?" He was stand now.

"Yes, to make up for the awful tea." She now sat and restated his comment on her tea earlier. "Also…" She paused trying to make up another excuse. "If you can help me with English?" Mai looked up, waiting for a reply.

In her mind the words of Gene lingered in her mind. She didn't know what he was talking about when he first told her. It was a mystery, until now. The mystery was standing right in front of her.

"_Don't give up on him..." His breath tickled her ear, "Don't let him go." He whispered again._

_Her brown eyes stared in wonderment at him. What was he talking about? She asked him and he said nothing, just smiled. His hand moved from cheek to her hair. He tucked her brown hair pulled her ear and said something that wasn't quite clear to her._

_Mai looked confused and said to make out what he said. She said to ask, but everything started to fade away. _

Naru didn't know what to say. His mind had too much to deal with right now. Her conservation with her teddy bear still stayed in his mind, his brother and her together still stayed in his mind.

Naru looked down at the girl, he wanted to say no, but the word couldn't leave his lips. Instead, he nodded. "Tea better be good."

Mai smiled.

* * *

There might have another chapter! I wanted to make it a one shot, but I couldn't think of an end that made me happy. This end (well at least to me) still leaves questions unanswered. Like, is Naru still jealous?! What about Mai's feelings for Gene? Well something along those lines.

Please tell me if you want another part or if you're confused with something!


End file.
